


Hands Shaking/Body Burning

by xxenjoy



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier take some alone time to try something new.Written for the prompt: bondage
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Hands Shaking/Body Burning

They're alone in the keep, something that hasn't happened since they got together. It's rare that anyone leaves overnight during the winter, but for all of them to be out doing other things? Unheard of. And Jaskier wants to take advantage of it. he's had the thought in the back of his mind for weeks now - months if you include the time before he brought it up to Geralt - and now they're alone, he's itching to try it out.

So with Eskel and Vesemir busy in the mines and Aiden and Lambert off on a 'fishing trip' before it gets too cold, Jask makes a plan. After a quick supper, he gets Geralt up into a bath and starts on the preparations.

There has been an incident a few weeks back with rope and too much wine. They'd both been drunk and Geralt had been just a little too interested when Jaskier joked about trying him up. Eventually, he'd gotten it out of him that Geralt liked being tied up, that it was something he and Yen had done in the past. And, more importantly, that it was something he'd like to do again.

Jaskier would have taken him upstairs and had his way with him immediately (he still did) but Geralt had managed to convince him that inn rooms are not nearly private enough for that sort of thing. Jaskier had reluctantly agreed because he fully intends to make Geralt scream.

And now, with an empty keep and a willing partner, he's free to do exactly that.

He sets up in the spare room because he knows no one uses this when Coen's not around. And they'll have more privacy here just in case someone does come back. Jaskier learned the hard way that no one knocks on bedroom doors before just barging in. Which is fine regularly, he's been caught in bed with more people than he can count, but this is much more intimate - especially for Geralt.

He doesn't have any particular plans in mind until he spots the chair in the corner of the room. It's just a wooden dining chair, probably tucked away due to disuse, but it gives Jaskier an idea. He pulls the chair into the centre of the room and sets his pack on it, picking out what he'll need and lining it up carefully on the chest of drawers. He's almost shaking with anticipation and when he hears footsteps coming down the hall, he tucks his pack away again and slips out of the room. 

Geralt has almost reached the room when Jaskier finds him, warm and still damp from his bath with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Jaskier grins to himself, pressing his hands to Geralt's shoulders and walking him back until he hits the wall. 

"Do you still want to?" Jaskier asks and Geralt smiles at him before tipping forward to kiss him. 

"Yeah," he says, "I do."

"Good." Jaskier's eyes light up and he slips his hands down to Geralt's, twining their fingers together before pulling him into the room. "Up on the bed, love." 

Geralt gives him a questioning look, glancing at the chair, before seating himself on the edge of the bed. Jaskier pulls the door shut and turns the key, taking it from the lock to place with the rest of his things. When he's quite satisfied that they'll have their privacy, he returns his attention to Geralt. He slips up to the edge of the bed, pressing between Geralt's knees so the towel slips out of place. Jaskier reaches between them, brushing his fingers along Geralt's cock and he's pleasantly surprised to find him already half-hard. 

"Oh," he hums, "eager to get started?" Geralt gives a quick nod and Jaskier grins at him. "Okay love. Towel off, I need you on the bed first. Hands and knees."

Jaskier turns back to the chest of drawers, picking a bottle of oil and a smooth wooden plug for the selection. He's antsy already, but he takes a calming breath before returning to the bed. Geralt is in the center of the bed, exactly how Jaskier asks, facing toward the head of the bed. Jaskier climbs up behind him, running his hands up the backs of Geralt's thighs and over his ass. 

"You look beautiful, darling. You remember what we talked about?"

"Mm," Geralt confirms. His head bows just slightly and Jaskier grins to himself. He loves Geralt this way, soft and pliant, ready for anything Jaskier wants from him. But more than anything, he loves that Geralt trusts him like this; he doesn't trust easily and this has been a work in progress. Jaskier is thrilled with every second of it. 

"If you want me to stop, just say so darling. Are you ready?"

"M'kay," Geralt mumbles and something hot and overwhelming washes over Jaskier.

He gets to work quickly, spilling a small amount of oil onto his fingers and working it between them to warm it up. Geralt would never complain, but Jaskier doesn't want to cause any needless discomfort. He slides a finger between Geralt's cheeks, pressing against his hole before moving on. Geralt keens under him and Jaskier smiles to himself, dipping to kiss Geralt's hip. 

"Patience, love, we have all night." 

With the next pass, Jaskier presses more firmly, barely breaching the ring before pushing through. The sound Geralt makes is low and whining and Jaskier runs a hand up his spine as he pushes deeper. Geralt is tight around him, but he's relaxed, perfectly happy to let Jaskier do as he will with him. And Jaskier intends to take advantage of that. 

He works into him slowly at first, but as Geralt adjusts, he starts pressing back onto him and with a soft huff of a laugh, Jaskier steadies him.

"Stay still," he says gently, "I'll make it good for you, love, we're only just getting started." Geralt still immediately and Jaskier presses a second finger to his rim, circling around the first before pressing in alongside it. He can feel Geralt tense up on him, feel him want to push back, but he remains still. "That's it love, good boy." 

A low whine escapes Geralt's throat and Jaskier _adores_ that sound, would do anything to hear it again. So he pushes deeper into him, seeking out that spot inside him. It's a tease, he knows; he has no intention of letting Geralt come any time soon, but it has the desired effect and lust sears through his veins. 

Jaskier presses into him, slipping a third finger in to stretch him while he rubs against his prostate. Geralt shudders under him with every touch, chin dropped against his chest. He's stunning like this. He's beautiful all the time, but there's something especially lovely about him when he's calm and relaxed, entirely helpless and happy about it. 

Jaskier continues working into him, thrusting lightly until Geralt's thighs quiver from the intensity of it. Jaskier makes him wait a minute longer before extracting his fingers altogether. Geralt whines at the loss, but Jaskier runs a hand up his thigh and he relaxes again. Jaskier takes the plug and slicks it with oil, pressing it against Geralt's hole and teasing gently. 

He presses it in just enough to stretch before pulling back and finally sliding it into place. Geralt's hips shift just slightly and Jaskier presses against the base of the plug, ensuring it's settled. 

"Good?" he asks and Geralt mumbles a breathy yes. "Okay," Jaskier hums, dipping to kiss the swell of Geralt's ass. "Come on then, love. Up." 

Jaskier climbs off the bed and Geralt follows obediently. He's quiet as Jaskier leads him to the chair and he sits without a word, looking up to Jaskier for further instruction. His eyes are glossy, dark with arousal but soft still and Jaskier reaches out, cupping his cheek in one hand. No matter how many times they do this, he will never get over the way Geralt looks when he's in this headspace, soft and wanting. 

"Beautiful," he whispers and then, pulling his hand from Geralt's cheek, "hands behind your back." Jaskier turns, replacing the bottle of oil and switching it for the length of rope. 

He starts with Geralt's ankles, kneeling before him and winding the rope around his ankle and the leg of the chair. He knows how it affects Geralt, to have him in this position, and he avoids acknowledging his cock for his own good. Already, he can smell the pre-come dribbling down his length and he doesn't know how Witchers can handle it. His own cock is already stiff in his trousers and he hasn't even done anything yet. To be able to smell arousal... he doesn't think he could cope. But still, he takes his time with it, letting his fingers brush Geralt's skin, letting the rope drag as he loops it around his limbs. 

Above him, Geralt whimpers softly, but he remains still, giving Jaskier space to complete his work. When he finishes, Jaskier rises to his feet, running his hands up Geralt's thighs before slipping around behind him. He winds another length around Geralt's chest, adjusting the height of it before pulling it tight. Geralt's breath catches and Jaskier pauses, peeking up over his shoulder.

"Still good?"

"Mmhm."

Once Geralt is firmly in place, Jaskier presses up behind him, reaching over his shoulders to rub his nipples. Immediately, Geralt squirms, trying to shift forward in his bonds. Jaskier stands tall, peering over his head. He delights in the way Geralt's cock twitches with every little touch, how he strains against the rope when Jaskier presses particularly hard. 

Jaskier bends right down over his shoulder, pressing his nose behind Geralt's ear. As he moves, he slides one hand down his chest, stopping just shy of Geralt's cock. 

"If you're good for me, I'll fuck you when we're done. Sound good?"

"Yes," Geralt hisses as Jaskier tweaks his nipple again. "Please."

"You don't get to come until I tell you, okay?" Geralt nods and Jaskier squeezes again. "Tell me."

"I- I won't come."

"Good boy. Do you want the blindfold?"

"No. Wanna see you." Affection rises hot and sharp in his chest, but Jaskier pushes it down for the time being. There will be plenty of time for that later, but not yet. 

When they first started, Geralt struggled with letting go, but now he sinks into it easily, relaxing against the chair until Jaskier gets his fingers around both nipples, twisting and rubbing until Geralt is straining again, arching off the chair. Jaskier has been with more people than he can count, both human and nonhuman, but no one has ever been quite so sensitive as Geralt is. It's one of the few good things Jaskier has found about his mutations and one that works to their mutual benefit. 

Jaskier pulls away when another spurt of pre-come dribbles down Geralt's cock. He runs his hands up his chest and around his neck, gently tipping his head back. Geralt looks up at him, soft and dopey and Jaskier can't help but dip down to kiss his neck. He runs his teeth along the sensitive skin as he draws back and Geralt lets out a low whine, stretching up to follow. 

"Uh-uh," Jaskier hums. He pulls away completely and comes to stand between his knees. "Fuck," he breathes, "look at you." Geralt is flushed before him, a deep red creeping from his chest all the way up into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His cock is completely slick with pre-come and there's a wet patch forming on the cushion beneath him. 

Jaskier leans in, wrapping a hand around him without warning and Geralt pitches forward, groaning against his bonds as Jaskier works him over. Jaskier leans with one arm on the back of the chair, forehead barely an inch from Geralt's and he squeezes around him, pulling right up to the head before releasing him altogether. Geralt groans and squirms, pressing his hips up into nothing. 

Jaskier slips his fingers back around him, slipping right to the base of his cock and jerking him hard. It doesn't take long before Geralt's panting against his cheek, whining. 

"Gonna come," he huffs but Jaskier doesn't let up. 

He knows Geralt's limits, knows what it takes to push him over the edge and he gets him as close as he can before pulling off completely. Geralt whines and bucks in place, throwing his head back over the back of the chair, but Jaskier doesn't relent. He waits just long enough before wrapping around him again, taking it slower this time. He runs his fingers along every inch of skin, despite the way Geralt whimpers. 

Jaskier brings him right to the edge again and again until Geralt's begging to come, straining against the ropes. 

" _Please_ " he whispers, soft and broken., " _Jask, please_ -"

"What do you want, Geralt. Tell me."

"Wanna come" he whines, " _please_."

"Mm," Jaskier straightens up and plants his hands on the back of the chair, leaning over him. Geralt looks up at him, lips parted and red from biting them and it's all Jaskier can do not to kiss them. He climbs up into Geralt's lap, adjusting Geralt's cock so it presses up against his ass. 

Like this, there's no way Geralt can't feel how hard he is and when Jaskier rolls his hips, rocking back against Geralt's cock and forward to press his own into his stomach, Geralt's arms twitch. He gets this way every time, twitchy like he wants to touch even when he knows he can't. 

"Not yet, love." Jaskier hums. 

He smiles at him and bends to flick his tongue at Geralt's nipple and the moan he gets in response is so broken and needy that he does it again, this time leaning in to wrap his lips around it. He flattens his tongue over the nub, swirls around it and reaches up to pinch the other between his fingertips. 

" _Jask_ -" Geralt whines, but he doesn't get any further than that before he cuts himself off with a moan as Jaskier's teeth graze his nipple. 

Geralt bucks under him, pressing his cock against his ass and rocking hard. It's not enough to get him off, just a desperate attempt at some sort of friction and Jaskier appeases him, pressing back onto him and grinding against his cock. His own cock aches in its confinement, reminding him that he hasn't been touched, and Jaskier lets himself press further forward, rutting against Geralt's stomach. 

It feels incredible after denying himself, but he doesn't let himself linger. He already promised Geralt he'd fuck him if he was good, it wouldn't do any good to come too quickly. 

Jaskier slips from his lap, settling on his knees between Geralt's feet. He keeps his eyes on him as he licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and Geralt pushes forward, slipping against Jaskier's mouth. This time, Jaskier doesn't keep him waiting long. He rises up far enough to wrap his lips around the head of Geralt's cock and sucks hard. 

He runs his tongue around the head and up through the collected pre-come, swallowing it without hesitation. He doesn't let up until Geralt's practically sobbing and desperate for it. Right before he tips over the edge, Jaskier pulls off, squeezing his thighs as Geralt moans his protest. 

" _Please_ ," he whines, " _Jask'r please I wanna come, let me come-_ "

"Patience, love, you're doing so well." Geralt whimpers but slumps back against the chair and Jaskier rises up over him. Geralt leans up as if to kiss him, but Jaskier remains just out of reach. "Mmm, not yet my darling," he reaches back down, wrapping around Geralt's cock again. 

He strokes him slowly to start, letting Geralt really feel it and he slips his other hand back beneath him, seeking out the smooth base of the plug and pressing against it. It takes a minute to find the right spot, but when he does Geralt howls, writhing under him and rocking jerkily into the tunnel of his fist. 

" _Gonna come_ ," Geralt mumbles, "fuck, Jask 'm gonna come-" 

Jaskier pulls his hand back, watching the way Geralt's teeth dig into his bottom lip as he chases the heat of Jaskier's touch. Jaskier allows it, slipping back over him loosely. He brushes his palm against him, giving him nothing to get off on and Geralt thrusts up hard, desperate for any little touch. His cock is flushed a deep red to match his chest and it's drooling near constantly now so Jaskier tightens his grip, working him up again. This time, just as Geralt's about to come, Jaskier pulls off and drops to his knees. 

He pulls Geralt's cock down, sucking him down to the base and Geralt twitches in his seat, pushing between his lips as well as he can. Jaskier sucks hard, reaches up to rub Geralt's nipple under his thumb. 

" _Jaskier_ ," Geralt warns, " _gonna come, Jask- please, please please-_ " 

Geralt whimpers and Jaskier hums around him, bobbing quickly in his lap. Geralt's thighs shake and his body jerks and Jaskier keeps going, sucking hard and licking up the length of him. Pre-come coats his tongue and he knows Geralt won't last much longer, so he draws his hand back and reaches down to play with the plug. He presses in, wiggling it around before finding a position that makes Geralt shudder and leaning into that. 

" _Gonna come_ ," Geralt gasps, " _Jask, please. Please, I'm gonna come_." 

Jaskier doesn't let up, sinking down to the base even as Geralt whines and holding him like that as he comes. Geralt's hips twitch as wave after wave crashes over him, thighs shaking and mumbling through it. 

It goes on for a matter of minutes until he slumps back against the chair, panting hard. Jaskier licks away the remainder of his spend, pressing his softening cock between his lips as he pulls off. As he does, Geralt lets out a shuddering moan, twitching forward again before Jaskier rises up to look at him. 

"Feeling good?" he asks and Geralt mumbles a garbled yes as Jaskier reaches for him. He cups his face in one hand and Gerlt presses into the touch, humming softly. "You did so well, my love. So good for me." He tips forward to press a kiss to his forehead before dropping back to his knees to untie Geralt's ankles. 

He moves methodically, removing the rope from each leg before freeing his chest and arms. Once he's been entirely freed, Jaskier stands back in front of him, winding the rope back around his wrists and binding his arms to the elbow. Geralt hums thoughtfully, drifting, and Jaskier ducks his head into the loop of his arms, lifting him from the chair. Geralt is completely limp against him and it takes some effort to get him to bed, but once he's managed, Geralt lays himself out for him, shifting into the center of the bed.

"Do you still want me?" Jaskier asks. 

"Yeah," Geralt mumbles, "love you."

"Love you too darling, I'll be right there." Jaskier strips efficiently, stroking himself as he crosses to the bed. 

He settles himself between Geralt's thighs, rubbing his hands up them before slipping a hand between them to remove the plug. Geralt whines at the loss, but Jaskier presses against him immediately, pushing into his body with little resistance. Geralt moans and as Jaskier drapes himself over him, he reaches out to him. Jaskier ducks his head, letting Geralt's arms loop around his neck and he kisses him hard, nipping at his lips and sliding his tongue between them. 

Geralt is exhausted but does his best to rut against him, whining with every press of his oversensitive cock. He's growing hard again already and Jaskier can barely contain the desperate lust that rushes through him.

"Think you can come again?" he asks and Geralt nods wordlessly, pressing his face into Jaskier's neck. "Good boy. Just once more for me, love."

It doesn't take long this time, for either of them. Geralt is just arching into the rush of his orgasm when Jaskier comes, hips snapping hard into him. He rests for a moment, laying his head against Geralt's chest, before slipping out of Geralt's hold and climbing off the bed. Geralt gives a faint whimper of complaint, but Jaskier just huffs a laugh and brushes his hair out of his eyes. 

It only takes a couple of moments to have Geralt untied and to wipe them both down and Geralt is drifting again, close to sleep. Jaskier tucks up against his side, running his fingers through Geralt's hair and brushing it back off his face. 

"You did so well for me today, love. Did you like that?" he whispers and Geralt wriggles against him. 

"Mmm."

"Tell me, love, what did you like?"

"Liked having you in my lap." Geralt reaches out lazily, draping an arm over Jaskier's hip. "Liked when you... played with my nipples."

"Yeah? Would you want to do it again?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I want to do everything with you, love." Jaskier tips forward, catching Geralt's lips in a lazy kiss. "Next time we have some time alone we can do it again. Or-" he hums, slipping his fingers up the side of Geralt's neck, "we can try that other thing we talked about, see how many times I can get you to come?"

Geralt groans softly but leans in and kisses him hard. "I'll see if I can't do some damage to that fishing shack so they'll have to fix it up."

Jaskier laughs and cuddles closer. "I'm sure we can arrange something."


End file.
